That's How Much I Need You
by egyptionkitty
Summary: Romance AtemOC. When someone is trying to steal the throne from Atem, what does he do? He gets a spy to help, but what if he falls in love with her? And what about the traitor in the palace? Summery sucks, please R&R, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! I wish, but oh well. I only own my char, Tamara. _

_Me: Hello all! This my second fic…please point out anything that I need to fix, I'm not a good writer… I don't mind flames…too much…as long as they have a good point… Well, I just wanted to list the present YGO characters and tell you their occupation in the past:_

_Joey (named Jou): Pharaoh Atem's servant, not slave!_

_Ishizu (named Isis): Advisor, councilor_

_Seto: High priest_

_Marik: Tomb keeper and guard of Millennium Items_

_So far, that's all that's important. If there is anyone I forgot about, I'll put it on the next chapter. R&R and enjoy!_

POV Atem

Oh, Ra, no… Why me? Why was I of all people destined to be pharaoh of all Egypt? With the crowning ceremony only hours away, I am not in my fittest state in both body and mind. I haven't been eating well…and my mind is sick with worry. Why me? 'Because,' I said sternly to myself, 'the gods have willed it.' Sigh. I could most definitely not argue with my fate… Only the gods know if I am to be a fit ruler or not… Only the gods…

"Your highness?"

I jumped out of my bed. I was had to be presentable at all times…

"Yes, Jou?"  
Jou slowly opened the door and entered.

"His majesty, the pharaoh and god of all Egypt…"

I hate it when anyone speaks in such a manner. It annoys me out of my wits.

"Jou, please get to the point."  
I could tell he was also uncomfortable with all the flattery added to my father's title.

"Yes, well, your father rescheduled the ceremony."

Great. Postponing it is really going to help me… No, it has the opposite effect…

"To what time?"  
Jou looked at me with a sense of pity.

"Right now, sir, right now."

I didn't need him to repeat it. At the last word, I jumped up and sprinted to my closet. Purple, I need to wear purple, the royal color… There. As soon as I was done, I rushed towards the hall… Oh, Ra, Father was not going to be happy…

"Announcing the handsome, young prince…"

Great. Just on time. I rushed in the most dignified manor possible. Everyone turned in their seats to face me…

"…Ah, here he is now! Come on up, my boy!" called the former pharaoh in a jolly voice… I slowly walked along the aisle, trying to look poised, and royal. I couldn't help but notice the people in the crowd…All rich nobles… but yet so many…

As the priest was talking, giving me my blessing, I saw my cousin, Seto. He had the coldest blue eyes you could imagine. It froze up my insides just by looking into them. It was common knowledge that if I hadn't been born, he would be standing where I was now. Most of the court ladies described him as handsome, but after the loss of Kisara, he vowed he would never love again…I can't happen but pity him…yet, he still looks at me all the time with fiery hatred in his eyes…

"…And so, with the protection of Hourus and as long as Ra brings the sun into the sky with his fiery chariot, you are now crowned pharaoh of all Egypt."

That's it. My days of being prince are over. I am now pharaoh. Of all Egypt. My Egypt. My beloved Egypt. I can't believe it. Egypt's fate is in my hands. Whether I will bring glory or ruin, only the gods know…

I slowly sauntered to my room. Laying on the bed, I lay there for hours, thinking about what I should do…as pharaoh. Me. Egypt. Pharaoh…

POV Tamara

Tamara the peasant is the title everyone in Egypt have given to me. Tamara, the worthless one. Tamara the (insert any bad name you wish). I'm not kidding. That's how worthless I am. Of course, that is in the opinion of a person who judges from looks. Hey, I am not going to lie. I'm filthy. My clothes are ragged and torn, and I don't look any better than a dog. If I had a bath at least once a week and proper clothes, I wouldn't be nearly as bad. But I don't. The only good thing (hardly) about me is my personality. I have to warn you, I have a dreadful temper. Seriously. Well, it's time to steal breakfast…

At the vending carts, there were all sorts of delicious treats, but the one that caught my eye (and nose) was the delicious fresh bread. Of course, these idiots wouldn't notice if anyone stole anything, spending too much time counting money… I stealthily sneaked up behind the salesman and snatched a loaf. This time, the vendor saw me, and started yelling profanely at me. Smirk. Stupid idiot. Yelling won't help you now.

As I sat quietly in a corner, eating my breakfast, I heard something that caught my attention…

"Yes…today was the crowning of the prince… I doubt he can fix what his father put us through…"

"True, but we could have a rebellion… the new pharaoh will certainly be weak and wouldn't understand Egypt at all…"  
I stopped listening, but they kept on talking. A rebellion? Serves him right. It's the former pharaoh's fault, we should see what the new ruler will do… If he follows his father's footsteps, he certainly would deserve whatever is coming to him…

There was a glint in the sunlight. I had the gift of seeing like a hawk… and my eyes told me that someone was walking with a pocketful of gold…well, they certainly won't find it there after I steal it…

I slowly approached the man… I was about to insert my hand into the pocket, when… the man turned out to be a guard! I was in for it…

"What do you think you are doing, peasant?"  
His sword was upon my neck. I was as nervous as heck…

"I…I…"

I couldn't speak…

"Let's go to the palace to see what the pharaoh will do to you… since he still hasn't decided what to do with riffraff such as yourself…"

I could hardly believe my luck. Thank you, Ra…. Normally, they would behead you on the spot… But now, I'm going to face the pharaoh himself!

_YAY! My first chapter! Please tell your opinion. Good, bad, chocolate? JK. No, really, please tell! Short, I know, but I need at least… 3 reviews until I continue! Please review, I don't mind flames, as long as they have a good reason! Byesies, people!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi people! I hope you liked the first chapter! And this one, of course! R&R, and I really appreciate any reviews!_

POV Tamara

Oh, Ra… in like a minute from now I am going to be facing Egypt's new pharaoh… The guard held me roughly and pushed me whenever I slowed down. He had light brown hair, and was quite tall. His hair was sticking strait up, looking like a scribe's writing tool. He looked foreign, because his tan wasn't as dark as a normal Egyptian. I tried to engage him into a conversation, trying to make the most of it.

"Do you enjoy chopping people's heads off?"  
He obviously was surprised, because I had no doubt any normal guard never heard their victims speak. (It's not like they had a chance to, because the next second, they would be decapitated). He obviously took me seriously, but I mean it as a crude joke.

He answered in a gruff voice, "No, unless you like to see peoples blood splattered on the ground, their bodies writhing for a few seconds, then suddenly stop moving altogether."

This man obviously had a not-so-nice childhood, considering how he spoke about death. I think he put a little too much detail, my stomach was a little queasy…

Surprisingly, he spoke again, "You obviously never take a bath everyday."

Sigh. I hate in when people comment my smell.

"Well, I do not have any money. Therefore, I am unable to have even the simplest luxuries. I do lead a rather Spartan life."

I need to be polite so he doesn't decide to behead me on the spot.

He smiled (which he wasn't very good at) and said, "There is no need for you to be polite. I couldn't behead you, even if I wanted to,"

I must have looked surprised because he added, "Pharaoh Atem decreed that until he fixed the laws, 'no innocent life shall be taken'. He mentioned this before he was crowned, but his father would rather stay with the old rules that he made. Besides, I don't like to behead people much, as I said before."

I was greatly relieved. Well, that was a weight off my back. At least I know I won't be killed too soon…

We arrived at the palace, and all it's splendor. It was dazzling… if only I was born royalty… instead, I'm a poor orphan who doesn't even get a decent bath every once in a while… I don't even remember my parents…

As we entered the palace, I noticed all of the servants scurrying around the palace, attending all of the royal families needs. Why is it that Ra grants some a life of luxury, while he leaves some out in the cold desolate desert? What did they do to deserve such pampering… and what did I do to receive such a rough life?

"Stay here as I talk with the pharaoh. We'll see what your fate is to be," said the guard in a rather serious voice.

I stood in the hall, examining all of the glorious decorations adorning this place. Most of them were statues of the past pharaohs, and others are papyrus art.

"Come in, peasant. Pharaoh Atem would like to have a word with you."

POV Atem

A dirty looking peasant girl entered the room. She clearly needed a bath, no doubt about that. She stared at me, her face void of emotion. Her brown hair was covered in dirt, adding to her emotionless expression. Her clothes looked more like rags than clothes, and her skin, which would normally look tan, looked brown. This girl seemed to have an extremely difficult life. I decided to show some hospitality, to see what she looked like beneath her layer of muck and grime.

I asked kindly, "Would you like to get yourself cleaned up first?"  
She answered me with a shrug. I frowned at her disrespect, then asked, "What is your name?"

Eying me sharply, she said, " My name is Tamara. But, then again, what is the use of a lowly peasant to be telling their name to the supreme ruler of Egypt?"  
It seemed as though she wanted to anger me, but I kept calm.

"Well, Tamara, would you be so kind as to take a bath? It will keep your foul smell from reaching our noses."

My comment seemed to have greatly angered Tamara. She kept her mouth shut, but it seemed to me she was about to say something extremely offending. As she marched out of my roomed, I thought about what the guard told me about her. Tamara clearly attempted to steal his money because of her poor state, and it seems to me she makes a living out of stealing. Not much of a living to tell you the truth. But I shouldn't be talking. I am the most powerful person in Egypt, ruling over my subjects, and I'm the richest man in this empire. Compared to me, Tamara doesn't have a living.

After about five turns of the hourglass, (five minutes) Tamara entered, clothed with something decent, her skin shining, and her hair wet, lying on her shoulders.

"Is there something you would like to speak to me about, your majesty?" she said in a voice not unlike the one before.

"Yes. Is it true that you attempted to steal the guard's money?" I said, with an accusing tone.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Yes, I believe so. Since your father didn't seem to care about his subjects, most of us died from your father's horrible tax collectors, robbing us from most of what we have."

I was shocked from her statement. How dare she ridicule my father! I was about to respond, when she added, "It's true. You know your father takes much of what we have, no matter how much you deny it."

I closed my mouth. She wasn't scoffing at him. Tamara was stating the truth. I decided to find out if there were any plans of a rebellion, which is the last thing I will ever need.

"Did you, by any chance, hear of a possible rebellion?"

Tamara suddenly glowered at me. She said cautiously, " Perhaps, but not that I know of."

I stared at her intently. I had to test her to see if she was lying.

"Come here."

Tamara seemed startled for a time. She quickly recovered and slowly paced to me. I gently held her wrist and repeated the question.

"Now, tell me if there is going to be a peasant rebellion. And do not lie, because I will find out and you will find a quick death if you do."  
Sigh. I was no good at threats, and the one I just made was an empty one. Tamara apparently thought it wasn't, so told the truth.

"Yes. Today I heard two commoners talk about it at the market."  
There was no quickened pulse. Tamara, unfortunately, was telling the truth.

POV Seto

I was silently reading my scrolls, while that big oaf of a guard stumbled in. As he tried to come to me, he tripped and staggered over all of my precious items.

"Watch it, you great big lout. Those items are worth more than you make in a lifetime." I growled to him.

As he recollected himself, he started to talk endlessly about the happenings of the palace.  
"…and the pharaoh was crowned…"

"I know he was crowned you fool!" I started to bellow, "I was there, watching my wretched cousin take the crown that rightfully belongs to ME!"

The guard cowered in fear, as I yelled in rage. Such stupidity! Everyone knows that I am greatly angered when it comes to the matter of my cousin.

"And, a peasant girl named Tamara was brought to the palace and told the ph… I mean, you cousin about a peasant revolt."

A revolt? I smirked. I'd like to see how my cousin would worm his way out of that situation. I suppose it was from his father's harsh rule. Well, maybe this can prove to be useful in the future… Perhaps even enough to lead me to overthrow Atem and becoming pharaoh… but that is nothing compared to what I truly desire…

_Hehe! Can you guess? Whoever wins get bacon! And pie! Pie is goooood! No, I was kidding. But really, please try to guess it! I'll just throw in little games for YOU to guess! I guess that I got this idea from InsaneShadowFan… It's ok, right? It's totally her thing, and so's the bacon! I promise I'll update soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, dear readers! If you are reading this, I really, really appreciate it! Well, on to the next chapter. R&R!

POV Tamara

I looked at the pharaoh, inspecting his reaction. I really have to say I thought he would be really angry, and most likely afraid, but he didn't seem to care. Either that, or he (probably) is really good at hiding his emotions. I just noticed his strange hair. I never really looked at him before, but I started to really look at the details. His hair was spiky and tricolored, an unusual hairstyle. He had a young face, with serious deep, purple eyes, making him look mature. He looks almost nothing like his father… I tried to imagine the pharaoh's mother with tricolored hair… it was just too funny to think about, so I tried not to. The pharaoh shifted his serious eyes towards me, and looked at me as if trying to see through my soul. It seemed strange, and sent a shiver through my spine. Then he abruptly asked me, "Do you mind spending the night in the palace?"

I was stunned. Did the pharaoh just ask me to spend the night in his glorious palace? It seemed to good to be true. I was speechless.

"I… um… sure."

Sure, it was an undignified manner of speaking, but so what? I got to stay in the biggest and best place in all of Egypt! I was so happy that I wasn't even suspicious, because I don't have a care in the world!

POV Atem

I looked at Tamara, trying to see her reaction. She seemed self-controlled, but I had no doubt that she was simply amazed and joyful inside. I was glad she said yes, because she was the key to ending this peasant revolt before it started. I called in Isis to guide our guest to her room.

"Isis! Would you please come here?"  
Almost instantly, she stood right in front of me, ready for any command. I have to admit, I do admire her promptness.

"Yes, your majesty?" she asked looking at Tamara with a raised eyebrow.

I cleared my throat.

"Would you be so kind as to lead our guest, Tamara to her room?"  
Isis bowed her head, making her long hair fall over her shoulders.

"Yes you majesty. Right away."

As soon as she left, with a silent Tamara trailing behind her, I stopped to think. How will this peasant help me? Perhaps I can convince her to (I hate to use it) spy for me to see what angers the peasants, and what to fix… if all goes well, I should rule peacefully without any uprisings… that's only if all goes well… I have no doubt in my mind that by now, Seto knows about me bringing a peasant here… and I bet he's no doubt suspicious… For all I know, he could know that there might be a rebellion… he even could use this chance to usurp the throne… with Seto anything is possible. Sometimes, I don't even think he's himself… before he was faithful, but all of a sudden, he's living up to his father's expectations… maybe he isn't him… I shook the idea out of my head. It's not like the fact that half of the guards are spying on really help me feel comfortable. Sigh. Being pharaoh has its troubles. Many, many troubles.

"Your majesty?"  
I almost jumped in my seat, but then I relaxed when I saw it was only Isis.

"Isis, you almost scared me out of my wits!"

I didn't want to sound too angry about it, but I did. Isis responded by saying, "Please excuse my behavior."

I examined her closely. She really does seem to blame herself for everything, even when she didn't do anything wrong.

"No, excuse me, I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
She just nodded as if she already knew I was going to apologize. I expected it was from her Millennium Necklace, which gave her the power to be a seer. I proceeded on asking, "Did you guide our guest to her room?"  
Isis nodded. She never let me down before, so why would a simple task stop her?

"May I ask why you forced her into your plan?"  
I wasn't surprised at the fact that she already knew of my plan. She was a clairvoyant anyway. I sighed and told Isis, "Because. She can go through the market picking up useful information without arousing suspicion."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I still think you should have picked someone else. She still is fifteen and has a whole life ahead of her! Just think of what such an experience could do to her!"

"We no doubt will have enemies, but I am willing to take the risk. If she survives, hopefully, she will be handsomely rewarded. She will not work for nothing," I said eying Isis sharply.

Isis returned the look, and then stated, "You still haven't answered why she was chosen of all people."  
To tell you the truth, I came by her by luck. It was also convenient that she was an orphan, which she no doubt had to be to be prowling around without a home.

I looked at Isis quietly for a few seconds, and then I decided not to respond. If she really had a need to know, she could find out on her own. Isis questioned me no further. I was slightly contented, because I didn't have much patience for Isis' riddles. I was quietly thinking, when all of a sudden, Jou burst in.

"Atem! Seto is missing!" he yelled at the top of his voice. I was alarmed.

"Send all the guards on a search for him. Ra forbid finding him dead."

This order was issued at once, and pretty soon, all the guards were searching all of Egypt for him…

POV Seto

Where… where am I? I am definitely not in my room… I remembered a dark figure hit me on my head, rendering me unconscious… now I am in a… tomb? I stood up, brushing the dust from my clothes. I looked at my surroundings, which by the look of it, was ancient. There were a few skeletons in the corners, and bats on the ceiling. I must admit even I was a bit nervous being here. Why was I here? An unexpected voice caught me off guard, scaring me quite a bit.

"Hello high priest Seto."

I turned around, looking everywhere to see who was talking. Out of the shadows, a white haired man stepped out of the shadows. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?" I said, with my usual iciness.

The stranger tsked me and shook his head. He looked at me with his brown eyes and said, "Now, now Seto, that isn't a way to speak to the bringer of your desires."  
I glared at him. What did he mean? Nobody could bring back Kisara, I've tried and failed too many times…

"Stop speaking in riddles! What do you mean? Who are you?" I said angrily.

He responded in a taunting voice, "I guess you don't have the patience, now do you? I know exactly what you want, and I can get it for you. All you have to do is one teensy little favor. That's not too much, now is it, Seto?"  
I still glared at him, trying to intimidate him, but it had no effect.

"You still didn't tell me who you are," I said, still eying him.

He laughed in a cruel way, and said, "I go by many names, Seto. King of Thieves, Bringer of Desires, and many more. But, my true name is Bakura."

It was my turn to laugh.

"You know nothing about me, fool. I am not who you think I am."  
"Or do I Seto? I know what you want… you want Kisara. Your only true love. Seto, I know a lot about you. And I can give you what you want."

His voice was so soft, persuasive and smooth, like a snake's. How did this person know so much about me? I just stared at him and disbelief, until I found my voice.

"How can you bring her back? It's impossible."

He laughed and bore his eyes into mine. "I can, and I will Seto, if you do me a small favor."  
I gazed at him intently. Is it possible he has the power to bring her back?

"What kind of favor?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed his cold laugh.

"Nothing difficult. All I need you to do is prevent Atem from stopping the peasant rebellion and arouse as much hatred for him as possible."

It seemed so easy… but why should I betray him? He's my cousin… should I betray him for Kisara? How do I know that Bakura will keep his word? He is the King of Thieves after all…

Bakura grinned and then asked, "So, do we have a deal?"  
I looked up, stared hard into his eyes, and told him my answer.

Bum bum bum! Cliffie! Do you think it's ok? Or is it too complicated? I'm not even sure what to write next! Please tell me what you think! Flames are greatly appreciated as long as they tell me what I need to improve! I'd like to thank all the reviewers so far, and that includes InsaneShadowFan (really helps me improve my fics! Thank You SOOOO much!), Phersule (Awesome motivator. Thank you!) and thekoolkitty (really helps too! Awesome friend! If you like my fics, read hers, they are so much better!)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello people! It's me again! Well, I sorta got writer's block on Just Emma, so I don't know if I'll update that story for a while. So sorry. Well, enjoy the chappie! Most of the credit goes to thekoolkitty, whose chapter I kinda borrowed from 'Love in Blind Eyes'… I swear I didn't try to copy it!_

POV Atem

As the palace servants were darting about the palace, summoning every able-bodied person to look for Seto, I went to Tamara's room. I slowly entered her room, as quiet as I could. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the panic going through Egypt. 'Seto, where are you?' I thought silently in my mind. There were more thoughts troubling my mind…Will Tamara agree to spy for us? If she survives, I will most definitely reward her… _if _she survives. There are people out there who would like to see my downfall…

I continued to watch Tamara until she began to stir. I then left, closing the door carefully behind me. I had barely gotten to my room when Jou rushed up to me.

"Atem! Priest Seto was found at the Temple of Osiris and Isis, unconscious, but unharmed."  
I was surprised. What could have happened to him?

"Bring him to me."  
Jou looked slightly confused.

"Now?"  
"Yes now."  
"But, Atem, he's still recovering. Why don't you see him later?"  
I eyed him sharply.

"No, Jou, I need to see him now. I need to find out what happened."  
"Yes sir."  
Jou knew there was no point in arguing, so he left with out speaking. Entering my room, I jumped on my bed. I haven't acted like a boy since a boy since I was crowned prince… and that was a while ago, when I was barely a child. I laid on my bed, arms and legs spread out. I just lay there, letting my mind wander freely, without thinking about anything. It was so nice to be like this, not having to constantly think and tell people what to do…

I snapped out of my daydream when Jou came in, Seto behind him.

"Hello, my cousin. How about we enter the throne room and talk about what happened to you?"

He nodded, seeming totally unaware of his surroundings, and a bit drowsy. Maybe Jou was right; I should have waited until he recovered…

We entered the room, and I gestured to the overly stuffed couch lying on the left hand -side of the room. Seto looked around and sat down. I cleared my throat and looked as serious as possible.

"Seto, you realize that your disappearance stirred quite a commotion. What happened exactly to you? And leave no details, I need to know as much as possible."  
Seto then looked at me with his icy eyes, then started, "I…I don't remember very well… It's very faint; my captor must have drugged me… I seemed to be in a tomb… a rich one by the looks of it. A man with white hair tried to recruit me to lead a rebel against you. I refused, and he was about to kill me, but then I ended up at the temple…"

Either he was a really good actor and liar, or he was a faithful cousin… The rebellion scared me. What if it actually took place? I need to find the leader and put an and to it before it starts…

"What did the man look like? Why did he want to rebel?"  
Seto looked up at me again, and started to stutter again, "H…he was tall, and had brown eyes with white untidy hair, with bangs that stuck out. H…he wanted to… get rid of you and… crown himself pharaoh…"  
Huh. I should have guessed. Well, I guess that was enough description. Now it's time to find this conspirator…

POV Tamara

I woke up from my sleep, which turned out to be the best I've had in a while. I bet it's the bed. This wool stuffed mattress sure does beat the ground…

I climbed out of the huge bed to find that the door was close. I thought I left it half opened… didn't I? Maybe someone was in here… oh, well, who cares? I'm so glad to be in the palace… Now that I was clearheaded, I finally realized that there had to be a reason he showed me such hospitality… He wouldn't give every commoner a room to stay in at his awesome palace. What could he want? I knew that he definitely didn't keep me because he loved me and wanted to marry me… ha ha ha, I'm so funny. Tch, I'm the LAST person someone would want to marry. No, it was obviously something else… I don't have money… I'm not Miss Egypt… basically, there was nothing he could want from me. Then why was I here? I was seriously confused. At least until Atem came in…

"Hello Tamara. I see you're awake."  
Duh. I wanted to know the truth, and I wanted to know it NOW.

I looked at him with the evil aye, and said, "What do you want from me?"  
He seemed surprised by my question, but recovered quickly and responded with, "Oh, so you've realized I brought you here for a reason? Well, yes, there is something I need you to do for me…"  
I took a deep breath. Whatever he was about to say, I was ready for it…

He said this in regretting words, but he said them, "I need you to be my spy. To prevent a rebellion. Find the leader and bring him to me."  
I wasn't really surprised, but it didn't seem too easy. I hated to think what was going to happen the idiot who thought he could pull it off.

"Do you know his name?" I asked. I had to know something about him.

"No. We only know that he has white hair and he has brown eyes."

Wow. That helped. There are probably tons of people in Egypt with white hair and brown eyes!

I would soon find out that I was wrong. Very, very wrong.

POV Seto

I was cloaked by the dark of the night, creeping out to the tomb to meet Bakura. I slowly made my way there, checking every once in a while if anyone was following me.

As I entered the ancient tomb, I lowered my hood to see better. I shivered. Even though I'm used to entering old tombs, this one really creeped me out.

"Hello Seto."

I whipped around, finding Bakura sitting behind me on the golden bench against the wall.

"You really need to stop that."  
I said in with my usual coldness in my voice.

He laughed his cruel laugh and said, "Why? It's so fun. Anyway, I'd say that they bought your story. I suppose that the pharaoh is going to send for a spy to bring me to him."

I stared at him intently. Where was this getting?

"So do you want me to prevent that from happening?"  
He smiled like a vampire and said, "No… I want them to find me. The rebellion doesn't have to occur, because they believe every word you said. You didn't exactly follow my directions… but you still got to the same conclusion. You're done… for now."  
I still glared at him, and reminded him, "Excuse me? And how will you repay me?"  
He smiled in his strange way, which really was almost as scary as the tomb.

"Seto, don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing. Until they find me, you won't get your beloved Kisara."

I narrowed my eyes and with the swish of my cloak, I left the tomb.

_"I will get her back, whatever the cost…"_ **

* * *

**_Another cliffie! If anything is unclear, tell me what it is and I'll clear it up. All reviews are appreciated, so thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry peoples! I couldn't update last week because I was on vacation… so sorry. Two weeks from today, and I'll be in Egypt! Aren't you just green with envy? Just kidding. But seriously, once I'm there, I can update like every day! Woo hoo! R&R please!_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

POV Seto

**/Flashback/**

I stared into Kisara's clear blue eyes. She stared at me back, and with a weak voice, she spoke.

"_Seto… I am too weak… I can't hold on much longer…but I just wanted to tell you… my love for you is as vast as the skies Ra created. My ka… is now yours…"  
Her beautiful eyes slowly closed, and with one last breath, her body became limp, her hand falling from my own._

_I gazed, stunned at what has happened. How could father have done this to me? All for his selfish needs… Now my one and only true love is dead… gone forever… _

_I shifted my gaze to the Blue Eyes White Dragon tablet. I placed my hand on it, and then grasped it. Kisara… my one and only love. _

"_There will be no one… I love as much as you…" I vowed, with tears streaking my face._

_I pressed my lips against her white, lifeless lips. _

"_No one…"_

**/End flashback/**

I woke up, breathing heavily. I then relaxed, and fell back down onto the bed. It's been so long since I've had that dream… why now? I placed my hand on my forehead, which was still sweating heavily.

I heard the door creak open, and I instantly jolted up. Isis quietly stepped in, and lighted a torch.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, eying me with her sapphire colored eye.

I stopped being so tense.

"Oh, it's only you Isis."

She raised her eyebrow, obviously unaccustomed to someone speaking to her as if she was unimportant.

"Yes, whatever you say. Is there something wrong?" she repeated in a softer voice.

I was still damp from the sweat… would she notice?

"No, I'm fine."

Still eyeing me, she said, "Are you sure? I heard… noises. Are you sure you weren't…" she stopped, then said in an even softer voice, "…dreaming about Kisara?"

I froze. How did she know? Her and her wretched ability… I glared up at her with obvious venom in my eyes and said, "No. I am fine. Now please, go back to your room so I can get some sleep."  
Isis just gave me a mournful look, bowed, then muttered, "As you desire, high priest Seto." and finally left my room.

I lay back in my bed, thinking only about Kisara, and what the dream could have meant.

POV Tamara

I was sleeping peacefully… at least until someone rudely shook me awake. I could barely see who it was, but it seemed to be Atem.

"What do you want from me? I wanna… get some sleep…" I muttered, not even half awake yet.

"Well too bad," a voice said, pulling off the covers, "you have to get up."

I started to shiver without the covers, due to the fact it was still nighttime, and trust me, it was cold at night because the desert heat left as easily as it came, seriously.

"Mmmm…. Gimme that…" I grumbled, snatching the covers again.

The servant seemed a bit surprised, but grinned, then pulled me out of bed, and made me stand up strait. I just grumbled again, and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He stared at me wide eyed, and shook his head.

"Note to self; once this girl's out, she's out." He said to himself.

I just grunted, and got up again.

"What do you want?" I said rather rudely. After all, it was the middle of the night.

"Well, I was sent by Atem to wake you up. I'm kinda like your personal butler now, and my name is Jou," the servant said in a strange accent.

"Yeah, yeah… What?" I said, finally realizing what he just said, "Did you just say you were my butler?"

Jou just nodded his head and said, "Tha's what I said, ain't it?"

I stared at him blankly. A butler? I myself barely surpassing the standards of being a slave could not have a butler. I mean, I bet I was in a lower class than even my butler!

I just shook my head, and said, "Ok, _butler_ can you tell me why are you waking me up so damn early?"

"Because tha's what Atem told me to do." He responded simply.

Grrrr… I hate the fact that answers could be so simple, and don't answer the question (at least, the way I want it to)

"Ok, why does he want you to wake me up so early?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

Jou shrugged, and said, "I dunno. He just said to wake you up and take you to him."

I shrugged, and said, "Whatever. I'll ask him when we get there."

After I changed (he even left me a wardrobe full of clothes) and got ready to see the pharaoh, we made our way to his room, where he was silently reading scrolls, and signing them.

"Oh, so you're finally here!" Atem said, with a happy tone, "What kept you so long?"

Jou quickly answered when I was about to open my mouth, "Little missy here had to clean up an' all, just to look good for you." Jou winked, "If ya know what I'm sayin'."

Atem blushed, but my temper rose to the top.

"SAY WHAT? WHY YOU…" I burst in rage, while Jou was cowering in fright.

Atem signaled me to stop, with putting his hand front of me. I stopped in a mid sentence, still huffing in fury.

"Jou, stop it, and you too Tamara. Jou didn't mean anything by it, just a joke, and if you don't like it, then too bad for you, because he's your servant from now on."

Jou and I were both quiet, and I could tell Jou was a bit upset. Servant? I mean, butler is one thing, but a servant? A servant to a pharaoh is fine, but not to a commoner who's barely even equal to them in social status. Jou then stomped out of the room, and I doubt anyone could argue that he was very upset.

"Oh, leave him alone," Atem said carelessly, "he just doesn't like to be called a servant."

"Well, yeah, but don't you think he was a kinda upset? Shouldn't you say sorry or something?"  
Atem looked at me with his lavender eyes.

"Tamara, he will be fine. He's just a bit moody. Now, I bet you want to know why you are here?"

Then I realized that Atem couldn't apologize to Jou, even if he wanted to. Who ever heard of a pharaoh apologize to a servant? I mean, the pharaoh was a god, for Ra's sake. I promised myself that I would see what was wrong with Jou and say sorry on Atem's behalf, as well as my own if he wouldn't.

I snapped out of thinking mode to respond to Atem.

"Huh? Oh yeah, so why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"To look for the rebellion leader, remember?" he answered.

Oh yeah… that…

"Well, yeah, but can't I do it during the day?" I asked, with an x pulsing on my temple. (a/n: you know, those anime x on the people's heads when they get angry)

"Because eat night, you can prowl easier with the night to hide you." Atem responded simply again. "And besides, the high priest was kidnapped at night, so the kidnapper would most likely strike at night."

Huh? A kidnapper?

He looked at my blank face, then informed me, "The rebellion leader also kidnapped the high priest, trying to get him to join him."

That was scary. What kind of freak was this leader?

"So, where am I going to look for this kidnapper slash rebellion leader?"

"I presume that you know your way around Egypt? Well, the priest said that their hideout was one of the old tombs, so I want you to look through all the tombs around the temple of Isis and Osiris. I want you back by the time when the sun reaches a 90 degree angle in the sky." Atem explained. After seeing my blank face again, he rolled his eyes and added, "Just get back here by noon."

"Ok!" I said confidently. And so, I set out to find this rebellion leader. If only it turned out to be as easy as it seems…

_So, my dear readers, did you like the chapter? Good, bad, chocolate, or any random saying? I thank all the reviewers so far, even if they only reviewed once! You guys help me keep my story going, you all rock! Please review, because all are appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Miss me? I got to update early because it's Memorial Day weekend! Yay, Memorial Day! We must all honor the soldiers who fought for our freedom… and on to the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, yeah, this is two weeks after the last chapter.

POV Tamara

**Two Weeks Later**

I was prowling through the inky blackness of the night (and not to mention FREEZING) seeing everything clearly, thanks to my cat eyes. Being a thief, I was used to these kinds of things. I had to hold my nose while passing Hassam's Manure Shop, because my nose was extra sensitive too… Oh Ra, how can this dude own the place, and sleep here too? (A/N: Shopkeepers in Egypt normally live and sleep in their shop, or have a house next to them) I peeked into the house, finding Hassam and his family sleeping with clothespins on their noses, with them snoring deafeningly. Chuckling to myself silently, I moved on. The closest tomb would be… not too far from here. I silently made my way through all the shops and I remembered the last thing Atem whispered before I left. He obviously didn't expect me to hear him, because he said, "Please don't hurt yourself Tamara, for me. I would hate it if anything should happen to you…"

What did that mean? Why would he care if I did get hurt? I mean, from all the executions last year, what difference would it make if another peasant died? I ignored all the thoughts going through my head as I reached the first and closest tomb to the temple of Isis and Osiris. I gazed up at the beautiful goddess sitting at the throne next to the godly Osiris… After gazing at them for a while, I immediately heard footsteps, though they were quite far, I hid behind the statue, where I still could see the entrance of the tomb clearly.

A cloaked figure paced slowly to the trapdoor, looking back behind him every few steps to see if anyone was following him. As he turned around, I caught a glimpse of his face. He had cold brown eyes, and his hair was white, just like Atem describe him. When he reached Isis' right foot, he lowered himself and slowly opened a trapdoor, revealing the tomb. Score! Stupid idiot didn't see me… now I knew where his hideout was! Atem would be happy… Atem… For some reason, a strange feeling comes over me whenever I think of him… Could it be…? I shook my head. It was no time to think about him… Besides, he's the pharaoh of all Egypt, and I'm just a peasant. A lowly peasant who doesn't matter…

After sitting there for a while, I got tired, and was about to leave. Hey, it was almost dawn. Just as the sun began to rise, another cloaked figure was coming towards here. They were also heading towards the trapdoor. Just as they opened the trapdoor, their hood fell off. I stared in wide-eyed amazement. It was Priest Seto.

POV Seto

I slowly paced into the tomb, looking at my surroundings for Bakura. As I entered the main chamber, I saw Bakura perched upon his golden bench again.

"You know, Atem's spy saw you enter the tomb," Bakura said in slight amusement, "You really ought to be more careful."

What? That peasant saw me? Then why was he so amused? And how did he know anyway?

"How do you know?" I asked with my cold voice.

Bakura just shrugged and said, "Lets just say I know things Seto."

I glared at him and asked, "Well, aren't you worried? What if she tells Atem?"

He just shrugged again and said, "Settle down Seto, it isn't a matter of great importance. Even if she does tell Atem, just deny her word. Who's he going to listen to, a peasant or his own cousin?"

I still glared at him, but he was right.

"But she probably saw you too then, if she was there the whole night." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, I wanted her to see me. Then the plan can really get into action. After Atem's soldiers come and arrest me, I can duel Atem for his throne, and for Tamara's soul." Bakura responded in his chilling voice.

I was confused, something that doesn't happen often.

"How is Tamara's soul going to bring back Kisara?" I asked again. I could tell my questions were getting on his nerves, but I just smirked.

"If there is a free vessel, meaning Tamara's body after her soul is consumed by the shadows, then I can take Kisara's soul and put it into her. That means that Kisara's soul will be in Tamara's body. I can also transform Tamara's body into having the same shape as Kisara's." Bakura explained, "So it's just like getting her back."

I still glared at him (A/N: I am making Seto glare too much, aren't I?) and said angrily, "Couldn't you do it to any free vessel?"

Bakura shook his head, "No, Seto, because if I could, you wouldn't be dragged into this mess. The vessel also has to be as old as Kisara when you first met her, and that was 15. And," Bakura said mystically, "Tamara's birthday was on Kisara's deathday."

I stared at Bakura silently, and then I exited the tomb without another word.

POV Atem

It took so long for noon to come… I miss Tamara already. What is wrong with me? I know I didn't want her to get hurt, but why do I miss her? Because of her smile… and her way to make me laugh… It's only been two weeks, and she's made me laugh in that time more than I have my whole life. Everyday, I worry if she's going to be ok, if she'll manage alright. To tell you the truth, I await her coming back more than her bringing any news…

Jou entered the room, disturbing my thoughts. It's been two weeks since I called him a servant, but he's still upset about it… Should I apologize?

"What would your highness like for breakfast?" Jou said, in a strange tone, bored and angry at the same time.

I stared at Jou intently, and mustering all my courage, I managed to speak.

"Listen, Jou, I… am sorry about last week… I know I shouldn't have called you a servant."

I couldn't bear asking him for forgiveness, so I just did my job. I knew it was undignified, and as a matter of fact, nothing about me was dignified. Have you ever known about a pharaoh who speaks like me? To tell you the truth, I wasn't sophisticated. At all.

A smile broke on Jou's face, and he said, "That musta been hard for ya, hadn't it? I know it ain't easy for a pharaoh to say sorry to a palace worker. Or should I say servant? Naw, it's ok, it's all cool between us. Kay?"

You got that right, Jou. He talks to me like a friend, not a master. I admired his bravery, and he was a good servant. Or should I say friend?

All of a sudden, Tamara came bursting into the palace, panting as she ran up to me.

"The… high priest… traitor…" she started to say unclearly.

I was alarmed at her immediate entrance. What could have happened?

I ran up to her, trying to find out what was wrong.

"What is it, Tamara? What happened?" I started to ask frantically.

"Atem!" Tamara cried, "The high priest… (pant) is a …(pant) traitor!"

I stopped for a second to understand what she had said.

"What do you mean? How? Why?" I started to demand from her.

She just looked up at me and looked at me with her blue eyes.

"Priest Seto… is working with the rebellion leader."

POV Tamara

I gazed up at Atem's stunned face. He seemed shocked by the news. (And hey, who wouldn't be. Finding out that your cousin is a traitor doesn't exactly make you jump for joy) I just continued to gaze at his handsome face, whose striking features were becoming distorted.

Atem frowned and said, "What? How can that be? Why would he betray me? Are you sure it was him?"

I just shook my head, and whispered, "I really don't know Atem. I'm so sorry…"

He just glared at me and yelled, "No! Seto wouldn't do that to me! He's my cousin for Ra's sake! What would he gain from betraying his only cousin? You're lying! Lying!"

And with that, the furious Atem stormed out of the room, and I just watched him go… don't leave me Atem…

I broke down, sobbing quietly on the floor. Jou came behind me and started to comfort me.

"It's ok, Tamara, he loves you. He really does. He just don't know it yet. Atem's just overcome with shock. Don't worry Tamara. Don't worry." Jou said softly. He then gave me a hug, helped me up, and guided me to my room. Thank Ra for good friends… thank Ra…

Third Person POV

Seto lay hidden in the shadows, watching this scene, silently crying for Tamara, whose fate was not so pleasant. She reminded him so much of Kisara. With a swish of his cloak, he strode to his room, still crying for her.

So, people, did you like the chapter? Anything I need to fix? The idea to bring Kisara back with a vessel was InsaneShadowFan's, who really helped me. I still thank all the reviewers, whom I could not continue without. I wish you all a happy Memorial Day weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello dear readers! I'm sooooo happy, because my vacation to Egypt comes near! Wednesday is my last day of school, and then, I'm leaving to Egypt! Yaaaay! Unfortunately, this story only has a few more chapters to go, (and when I say a few, I mean like five) but I really don't know how to end it. It's been like, a month, and I already have seven chapters! Wow, I would be happy if I had four! And I am really glad that I have 26 reviews! To some of you, that's like nothing compared to what you have, but to me, it means a lot. I just feel so happy that I have those reviews! I'm really happy… really, really happy. What are you reading this for? On with the story!_

POV Tamara  
I woke up from my sleep, and looked around me, finding myself in my room. I felt relaxed, but it did not last, because when I remembered what happened yesterday, I was once again on the verge of tears. They just spilled out like raindrops, falling onto the bed drop, while the sheet just absorbed them. I quietly sang to myself, trying as hard as I can to sooth the feelings inside me.

_"Teardrops keep falling…_

_Falling,_

_Falling,_

_Spilling out of my eyes…_

_When I think of you, they just keep on falling,_

_Falling as if from the sky,_

_With your angry words, you struck blows,_

_Hurting me in more than one way,_

_And so the tears flow,_

_Falling,_

_Falling,_

_Falling from out of my eyes."_

Tear continued to streak my face, and the song I was singing was just causing more to fall. I just continued to sing, not caring if I soaked the sheets, because all that mattered was letting out the feeling bottled up inside me.

_"All I can think about is you…_

_My love for you ever so true,_

_Now you have left me,_

_I feel so alone,_

_Because all I can think about is you…_

_Teardrops are falling,_

_Falling,_

_Falling,_

_Spilling out of my eyes,_

_If I proved my love for you,_

_Would you believe my 'lies'?"_

I broke down sobbing, unable to control the heavy surge of tears. The door creaked open, and I bolted upward, but I couldn't help sniveling.

"You okay Tamara?" Jou asked worriedly.

I smiled, and I sniveled again because of the snot falling out of my nose (A/N: Nasty, isn't it? Reminds me of my little sister…)

"Ah, I see you're pretty much miserable, ain't ya? Poor you. I really am hurtin' for you Tamara. Atem is out of sorts without ya, so I suggest you visit him an' apologize to him." Jou said soothingly.

When Jou said this, I suddenly became angry. Why did I have to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong. Atem was the one who yelled at me. If he was sorry, then he should come to apologize to me.

"No," I declared defiantly. Jou seemed a bit surprised then asked, "Why not?"

I looked at him seriously and said, "Either he believes me, or his cousin. If he chooses his cousin over me, he must not love me very much, now would he? If he won't believe me, then I have to take action without his help."

Jou looked at me in admiration, then turned serious and said, "But wha' if Atem don' know who to believe?"

I just shrugged, and said, "It's too late to wait. We have to take action now. If we don't arrest the people behind this plot, who knows what could happen!"

Jou sighed and said, "Fine. I'll do what I can. I'll gather as many guards as possible, and at night, you can ambush them in their sleep. Are you sure tha's the right thing to do? Ain't you gonna make Atem feel better?"

I shook my head as if I didn't care and said, "I couldn't care less."

That was the most untruthful thing I could have said. It was a lie. A big lie.

POV Atem

Tamara… I can't stop thinking about her. How could I have yelled at her? Is she telling the truth? Would my cousin really betray me? Does he want to overthrow me? Am I that bad of a ruler? That was the only explanation. I don't know whom to trust. I love Tamara so much… but I trust my cousin, because of all he's done for me. Would he really betray me? Would he? Or is Tamara lying to me? But, if she is, why? What would she gain from lying, and blaming it on my cousin? It all doesn't make sense. I'm so confused… I need guidance… but from who?

"Oh, Ra almighty," I prayed silently, "Whom should I trust? I am in desperate need of your guidance. I am so confused…"

I then lay back in my bed, wishing for the best…

POV Tamara

**Middle of the night**

I sneaked behind Jou, who was herding all the guards like cattle. I saw about 20 guards, which was enough for me. I spoke in Jou's ear quietly, who was still unaware of my presence.

"Are they ready?"

Jou nearly jumped three feet, and turned around quickly, only to find me bursting in laughter at the look of his face. He let out a sigh of relief and said, "Ya had me scared there, Tamara. Yeah, they're almost ready. They don' know that we're doing this against orders though. I suggest you don' say, ok?"

I nodded and said, "Let's go."

We trekked through the desert, avoiding all the dangers in the way. A poisonous snake bit one of the more foolish guards, so that took some time out of the journey. (A/N: I'm making it sound like they are stuck in the desert or something, not taking a short walk to a temple that's like 2 miles away) When the sun was nearly rising into the sky, we made it to the temple. I signaled the guards to stay quiet, and I slowly approached the tomb. I lifted the lid from the trapdoor, and entered.

Jou was staring at me intently, and when I gave the signal, led the guards after us. I made my way through the passage was, which was hard for 20 people to get through, and entered the final chamber. There, sitting on a golden bench, was the man we were after.

His white-blonde hair nearly shined in the dull, gray, decaying tomb, and his brown eyes were hard and cold. He had a strange smile on his face, which couldn't be described as friendly. He was dressed rather finely, in clothes made of silk rather than wool. I knew he obviously stole them… or did High Priest Seto bring them for him?

I narrowed my eyes at him, and with a prevailing smirk on my face. I was about to open my mouth, but then, his smooth voice cut in.

"Hello Tamara. We have been… expecting you."

POV Atem

_**Dream**_

I was alone, in a dark place, where not even a peep of light could be seen. I was virtually blind, unable to see anything. I stumbled, trying to find an exit to this blackness. Suddenly, I started to hear voices in my head.

"It's all your fault Atem! Why didn't you save her? Why didn't you do something? You knew what my father was going to do!"

No… it was Seto's angry voice yelling at me after Kisara's death. Out of blind anger, he blamed Kisara's death on me… He knew it wasn't anyone's fault. It was fate… Fate controls the future… there is nothing we can do about it…

"Yes there is." Said a voice, disturbing my thoughts. What could that have been?

"There is a way," the voice repeated, "You just have to take action."

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked boldly.

The voice laughed and said, "That is none of your concern. I am here to help. To show you the light. Follow the right path, and your future will be a prosperous one. Follow the incorrect path and meet your demise."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Show me."

All of a sudden, a memory like trance came over me. In it, I was sobbing over the dead body of… Tamara? How could it result in the death of Tamara?

I was too shocked to speak. Then, I was watching another memory, but this time a lot happier. Tamara and I were clinging to each other, as if there was nothing in the world more important.

I whispered, "So this is the result if I go down the right path?"

The voice said, "Yes. Now it is your choice. It is time to make your decision."

I frowned and said, "Of course I want to take the right path, but how? What should I do?"

The voice said mysteriously, "Follow your heart. Listen to what it has to say, not your mind."

I was confused. Follow my heart… what was that supposed to mean?

"But…"

_**End**_

I jolted up from the dream. My face and hands were sweaty, and I remembered clearly what happened in the dream. Follow your heart? What was that supposed to mean…?

The first thing I though about was Tamara. I went up to her room to apologize. I found a tablet there instead saying:

_Atem:_

_Since you won't listen to me, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I have gone with 20 guards in search of the mastermind and High Priest Seto. You will see in the end that I was right all along._

_Tamara_

I frantically ran into Seto's room, also to find it empty. I searched in all his rooms, every single wretched place he's ever even went to, but I still couldn't find him. I ran back into my room, and lied on my bed.

Matters can't get any worse… Tamara is gone, and Seto is also… Coincidence? I doubt it. I started to put my clothes on, getting ready to look for Tamara. Is it possible that he would betray me? I remembered the flashback I had in the dream. Does he still hold a grudge for Kisara? Possibly… Maybe Tamara was right all along… I am the blind one. I was so blind! How could I have doubted her? How?

"Get a camel ready," I said sharply to a servant, "We are leaving now."

_So, what did you think? Good, bad, chocolate with nuts? Bacon possibly? Or pie! Pie is good for the soul! XD I kid, I kid. No, really but please tell me your opinion, I value all opinions! Later!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! The suspense is almost too much to bear… tee hee… I kid, I kid. I'm glad people like it! I love you all! Thank you sooo much! I will recognize you all at the end of the story … I can't end it so soon! But I hate to keep the reviewers waiting… The story must go on! Enjoy!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

POV Tamara

I just gaped at him, staring stupidly. How did he know my name? How could he have been expecting me? I slowly turned around, and looked at Jou disbelievingly.

"Jou, you traitor!" I spat at him venomously. It was the first thing that occurred my mind, and I didn't remember that it was really High Priest Seto.

"I… it wasn't me!" Jou cried desperately, "I swear! It was Seto! Remember? You said you saw him yourself!"

The white haired man was laughing, a cold, hard laugh.

I shifted my venomous gaze to him, directing all my anger at him.

"The dog is right," Bakura said, still laughing, "He is not the traitor. Seto is. High Priest Seto."

He paused for a second, then said smirking, "Oh, and so sorry about your boyfriend. I guess Seto ruined it, didn't he?"

I was so filled with hate and anger that I lunged for him, but Jou held me back.

"Ya don't know wha' he's gonna do, so just be careful! Don' mess with him, I'm telling ya this from experience."

I looked into those dark brown eyes of his, and nodded my head. Suddenly, Seto stepped out of the shadows as if from nowhere.

Jou narrowed his eyes, and let go of me. He gave Seto such a look of hatred, that it far outstripped my own.

"Why did you do this? What will you gain from betraying your cousin? Revenge? Are you doing to avenge Kisara?" Jou asked Seto poisonously.

Seto then shook his head. He stared at me with his cold, blue eyes, then looked at Jou.

"No, servant, I am doing this to bring Kisara back." Seto said coldly, tauntingly.

It was Jou's turn to lunge, but I held him back like he did to me.

"Sometimes, it hurts more not to." I whispered in his ear.

Jou just gave me a dirty look and faced Seto again.

"Bring Kisara back? It's impossible. You don't have that kind of power." Jou said, this time smirking.

Seto just continued to look at Jou with his frigid eyes and said, "I don't, but Bakura does."

Bakura stood up strait again, because he was examining his nails while we were arguing.

"Yes, it is quite possible." Bakura said with his evil smile, looking at me with his dark brown eyes.

"How?" Jou spat angrily.

Bakura just continued to smile, and said, "You will find out soon enough."

POV Atem

A servant entered the room where I was staring at my ruby sword, and while sheathing it, he said, "Your h-highness, th-there is a p-problem…"

The servant was stuttering so hard, that I barely understood him.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"T-the camels… w-were found all s-slaughtered in their s-stables."

He seemed so afraid, that I decided not to yell.

"Fine." I said grumpily, "In fact, better. First, get me the fastest horse available in the stables. If their aren't any, buy it from the trader for any price that he asks. Second, send out a search party. It's time to go."

The servant stumbled out of the room, tripping on his feet. When he was out, I unsheathed the sword again, and stared at it, its blade almost touching my nose.

"This is for you, Tamara," I whispered quietly.

POV Tamara

Jou just gaped at Bakura, then said angrily, "What kind of response is tha'? Just tell us, you white haired manure bag!"

Bakura stared at Jou as if he hadn't heard a word he had said, until Jou said, "I've had enough of this. Guards, arrest him!"

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Yes." Bakura said wickedly. All of a sudden, the tomb turned into a black hole with swirling purple streaks in it. My head felt dizzy, and I barely could keep myself standing.

"No…" 

The guards then began to yell frantically, as the inky blackness sucked them in, one by one. Jou and I stood there, horrified at the scene.

"Now it's your turn." Bakura said evilly, facing Jou. Jou turned around, wide eyed in fright, as the blackness started to suck him in.

"NO! Jou!" I faced Bakura, my hair covering my face messily.

"You! What did you do to him?" I screamed at him, anger filling me.

"Now, now, Tamara, don't cheat on your little boyfriend," Bakura said coolly, "I don't think he'd want you to love the likes of him."

I was so angry, I couldn't speak. I just glared at Bakura, while he was just smirking and glaring right back.

"You… why are you doing this? Seto is doing this for Kisara, but you are doing it for your own selfish reason. Is this how you get what you want? By hurting others? Is it?" I spat angrily at him. My feelings were trapped inside me, and I let them all out with an angry scream.

Bakura just watched me suffer, howling, and had a look of pity in his eyes.

"You're letting all the dark feelings out of you Tamara," Bakura said gently, "You don't belong with Atem. You belong as a thief, a conniving snake that lies, cheats and steals. You belong with me."

Bakura lend out his hand to help me up, and I stared at it confusedly.

'Is it true? Am I truly evil? I don't deserve Atem. Maybe Bakura is right… Atem is the pharaoh of all Egypt, and I'm… a liar, cheater and stealer. Maybe I do belong with him… as a thief…'

I was so confused. I stared blankly at his hand, with black purple flames licking the ground around me.

'_Follow your heart.'_

A voice what seemed to be in my mind was talking to me.

'Follow your heart, brave warrior' 

I started to reach for Bakura's hand…

POV Jou

'_Where am I?'_

I got up from the black ground, my whole body aching. I held my head, trying to remember what had happened, when it hit me. Tamara! Is she alright? Where's Atem? Where am I? Then I remembered how I had been sucked into the black hole. I felt like all the happy feelings were being sucked out of me, leaving all of the miserable feelings. (A/N: Like the dementors!) Flashbacks of bad memories were racing through my head, one after the other. I held me head to my hands, trying to make them go away.

"Stop it… leave me alone…" I started to moan, "No, don't make me remember that… stop it… STOP IT!"

I started to roll around the ground unable to control what I was thinking about.

'_Don't let the shadows overcome you'_ a gentle voice said in my mind.

Suddenly, my mind began o clear up. I began to fight back, overcome the shadows in my mind.

"Keep fighting brave warrior. Fight for Tamara and Atem. Keep fighting.'

The blackness began to withdraw, and light filled the room. Everything was clear, then I realized I was in another room of the tomb, and I dashed for the main room.

'_Hold on Tamara.' _ I thought silently _'Hold on'_

POV Atem

Soon enough, I was dashing on the fastest horse in Arabia, to the tomb where Tamara was, and my cousin, the traitor, Seto. My sword was flapping at the side of the horse, inside my bag. I glanced at its sharp blade, unable to believe that I might have to use it to kill someone.

'Follow your heart' 

When I remembered those words, my determination was renewed. Nothing could stop me from getting Tamara back. Nothing.

I pulled the reigns of the horse when we were at the door of the temple. The horse whinnied as I tied him to the pillar, and I took the sword and tied it to my belt. I bravely made my way to the trapdoor, took a deep breath, and opened the trapdoor. I crawled through the narrow passageway into the hall.

I suddenly heard voices inside the main tomb, where I caught a glimpse of Seto's head. I hid quickly behind the pillar and listened to Bakura's cold voice.

"You… why are you doing this? Seto is doing this for Kisara, but you are doing it for your own selfish reason. Is this how you get what you want? By hurting others? Is it?"

I heard Tamara's angry voice say venomously. Suddenly, I heard a ghastly howl emanate from the room. It couldn't have been Tamara. Or was it…?

"You're letting all the dark feelings out of you Tamara," I heard Bakura say gently, "You don't belong with Atem. You belong as a thief, a conniving snake that lies, cheats and steals. You belong with me."

When I heard the last sentence, I nearly emanated a howl of my own. How could he say something like that? Why was he talking to Tamara as if he truly understood her.

I started looking at what was happening. With swirling black and purple flames surrounding her, Tamara began to reach for Bakura's extended hand. I stared dumbly at this scene.

'_Why is Tamara betraying me for him?' _I asked myself, confused.

'_She's confused.'_ Said the voice in my dream, _'She needs to understand that she is good enough for you. Tamara thinks you're too good for her. But that's not true is it?'_

I started to nod my head to nothing, looking like a complete and total idiot.

'_Now stop nodding your head like an idiot and make sure she understands!' _The voice said impatiently.

I snapped out of it and ran into the black room.

"Tamara!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_Bum bum bum! Another cliffie! Mwahahahahaha! Don't you all just hate cliffies? I just love creating them so much! It adds to the suspense… and I like my fics to be suspenseful! It keeps the readers on their toes… Ok, if you want me to update soon, you have to write in your review 'pretty pretty please with a lot of CHOCOLATE sprinkles on top… with nuts!' Naw, I'm just kidding, but if you do, you win chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate! Oh yeah… plus, I'm typing this at 1:00 at night in EGYPT! Don't I make you jealous? Please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Now the story really is coming to a close… these may be the final few chapters… sobs I can't take it! Runs out of the room Wait, what room? I'm typing on a computer… well I would run out if I could… now, on to the next chapter!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

POV Seto

I was quietly standing at the corner of the room, where I could see Tamara angrily yelling at Bakura. The shadows were licking at my heels, and they sent a tingling sensation down my back. Drops of sweat were slowly falling down my face, and they were falling into my eyes, stinging them with their saltiness. I wiped my brow with my sleeve, and I focused on Tamara. She looked angry enough to burst… Am I really going to take this innocent girl's soul to bring back Kisara? I have to… it's the only way…

"You… why are you doing this? Seto is doing this for Kisara, but you are doing it for your own selfish reason. Is this how you get what you want? By hurting others? Is it?"

I heard Tamara yell angrily at Bakura. Bakura certainly was doing it for his own selfish reasons… power, the power of a pharaoh. He planned to destroy Atem… and take the throne… I was also doing this for my own selfish reason… for Kisara… I'm just as dirty as he is… I'm no better than him if I stoop down to his level. Am I willing to destroy Atem's love with Tamara… for my love with Kisara?

'_Seto'_ a soft, feminine voice echoed in my mind. _'Seto. Are you going to destroy young love… for your own?'_

Was I? Was I going to take her mind, body, and soul, and destroy Atem?

'_Kisara…'_ I thought to myself, _'What should I do? I need you… I can't live without you by my side.'_

'_Kisara is with you, Seto,'_ the feminine voice said to me, _'Although she isn't materially by your side, she will always be watching over you. Seto. You've been manipulated and lied to. What would Kisara think… if she found out you ruined your cousin…' _

My tears were now mingling with the sweat, and wee slowly falling from my face. Let them fall… let them fall…

'for her?'

I stood in the corner, quietly, confused, unable to think straight. I watched as Bakura lied, cheated, and manipulated Tamara.

'As he did to me…' I thought to my self. Then, all of the confusion and chaos bottled up inside of me… were replaced with anger at Bakura.

'You will be with Kisara again…' the voice said quietly, 'You just have to survive a lifetime without her. Remember, Seto, your love for her is eternal. Don't let Bakura mislead you, for if he does… you may see Kisara one more time… but for the afterlife… you will never see her for the rest of eternity.'

It suddenly dawned to me what the voice meant. If I destroy both Atem's and Tamara's life… I will see Kisara alive once more. But what if she found out what I have done? She may never forgive me… But if I wait for the day I die… without wronging my cousin… I will see Kisara… in the afterlife…

I gazed at the Blue Eyes White Dragon woven onto my robe's arm.

'Wait for me Kisara… wait for me…' I thought to myself quietly, tears flowing down my face, falling off my wet face and staining my clothes.

'I will Seto… and welcome you with open arms.'

POV Atem

Tamara stopped as soon as I called her name. Her hand remained in midair, only a handbreadth from Bakura's. Tamara, with one last breath, fell to the floor, weak, and unable to move. This sight angered me greatly; Tamara was near death, and there was nothing I could do, because now, I was in enemy territory. Bakura, realizing that I had come, withdrew his hand and smirked. His face showed amusement but is eyes… they only showed greed and gleamed with triumph.

"I suppose you came to say farewell to Tamara?" Bakura laughed derisively, shadows surrounding him as if to protect him. The black and purple flames enveloped his figure, forming an aura around him. His eyes became sullen, showing no light, as shadows danced around him. His voice changed, and he looked possessed, as shadows overtook his mind and body, as well as his soul.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Bakura said in his new voice. "The shadows contain all power; light is no match for it. No matter what you do, you will lose Tamara."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. I was sweating all over, and I didn't know what to do. I unsheathed my gleaming sword, its tip sharper then any knife. I gripped my weapon, ready for his attack. Instead of heading towards me, Bakura started to move towards Tamara. The flames that were licking at her body disappeared, and Bakura kneeled beside her. My eyes opened wide with realization at what he was going to do. He was going to with draw her soul from her body.

As Bakura was chanting in our ancient language, Tamara's soul was being withdrawn from her mouth. A gaseous vapor was rising from out of her mouth, and as it became clearer, it was taking shape of her features. Aiming my sword at Bakura's back so it would pierce his evil heart, I charged towards him. I only had one chance to do this… I ran at full speed, my clothes feeling like they would be torn off my back, I thrust my sword. The sword pierced the aura, but I had to push with all my might. Bakura, eyes smaller, hair flying wildly, realizing I had attacked him, bellowed, and then slapped me with all his might. I flew to the other side of the tomb, my back forcefully hitting the wall, my sword landing in a pool of shadows a few feet away. Tamara's soul being with drawn back into the body, so I didn't have to worry about her…

I scrambled towards the sword, attempting to retrieve it, but the pain that I should have experienced a second ago struck. Pain shot up through my back, and reached my arms and legs. I was nearly paralyzed, barely able to move. I fell to the ground, pain still burning my whole body. I reached for the sword… but I was too late. The pool of blackness sucked the sword into it, and the sword then appeared in Bakura's hand.

"You attempted to kill me with this sword…? I think not. It will take more than just a measly sword to get through this aura." Bakura said, smirking.

"In fact, I think I'll kill you with your own sword. Pitiful. The pharaoh of all Egypt killed by his own weapon. I think when I am pharaoh, I will have the greatest poet write an epic about how a commoner rose to be pharaoh of all Egypt… and how the former was destroyed." Bakura said tauntingly, his eyes glazed with triumph.

Bakura stepped forward, raising my shining blade. The blood red ruby at the handle glinted in what light there was, the blade's metal shining. Its point could easily pierce human flesh, so there was no reason to fear that it would be hard to kill me. I prayed silently to Ra, but I knew that there was little I could do in a situation like this. I lowered my head so Bakura could easily behead me, praying and praying that Tamara would survive.

'Oh Ra,' I prayed, tears falling from my face into the inky blackness, 'since you could not spare me, please spare Tamara… she has a whole life ahead of her… please… let her be spared…'

I kept my head down so Bakura wouldn't see me crying. Bakura then, with no mercy, assaulted my bare neck with my gleaming blade. I closed my eyes, and waited for the instant pain to commence.

I felt no pain, and instead, I heard a strident screech. I looked up, and found that the blade hadn't hit me at all. The blade was floating above our heads, and returned to my fist. I didn't understand at all, but I gripped my blade, and then looking up, with a smirk on my wet face, I said triumphantly, "It looks like your luck just ran out, Bakura."

Bakura tensed and said, "The blade is of no use to you. It can't even pierce my aura, much less attack me."

I then heard chanting in the ancient language. I closed my eyes and tried to recognize the voice. I glanced quickly at the corner behind Bakura, and I saw Seto chanting an ancient ritual. I raised my head, and then, I managed to raise my whole body from the ground. My whole body was wet from the effort, but I suddenly felt a surge of power. I was regaining the ability to move my body. When I was at the height of power, I smirked triumphantly once more, while Seto chanting hymns in the corner, my blade became ablaze. I then realized what I must do. Bakura was backing away from me, horrified that his plan was falling to pieces. Bakura, hearing Seto's chanting turned around and spat, "You! You traitor!"

Seto remained his serene composure coolly said, "You were the traitor. You manipulated, lied, cheated, and stole. Now, it is time to get what you deserve. Now Atem!"

Bakura quickly turned around, and I struck the blazing blade through his heart. I plunged with all my might, and the blade went through smoothly. It pierced the aura, and then penetrated his soft milky white skin. When I felt I made it through his skin, I pushed even harder. The blade then cut through his heart. It was a sickening feeling, and blood gushed out, splattering my clothes. When I felt that I had fully destroyed the evil Bakura, I pulled out the shining blade. The whole sword now was the same color as the ruby at the handle. Bakura, with his eyes wide open, managed to gasp, "I will be back. For my revenge… when your future child reaches the age of 14, I swear I will be back… I will return!"

After his last gasp, all the shadows that had been protecting him broke into millions of smaller pieces like shattered glass. The shadows withdrew, and disappeared. Everything in the tomb was back to normal… well, almost.

I ran to Tamara at the other side of the room and I hugged her. Seto walked over and kneeled beside me.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked Seto anxiously.

"I think she's fine. But first, I need to ask your forgiveness… I'm truly sorry…" Seto said apologetically, his voice trailing off.

I smiled and said, "After saving mine and Tamara's life? I'll say we're even. But where's Jou and the rest of the guards…?"

Just as I said that, Jou ran in, sweating more than I was.

"Atem…! Thank Ra! Get away from that traitor!" Jou said, glaring at Seto.

"Relax, I know. Bakura's dead, and Seto saved my life." I explained, trying to calm him down.

"What about Tamara…?" Jou asked, concerned at her state.

"I think I can wake her up. Of course, we need to get her to the infirmary as soon as possible." Seto said seriously.

I nodded my head in agreement and asked Jou, " Joey, could you please retrieve the guards while we take Tamara back to the palace?"

Jou nodded his head and said, "Right. I'll report back as soon as possible."

Seto heaved Tamara onto my back, so I could carry her to the palace. We rode on the black Arabian horse I had come with, which was surprisingly calm. As soon as we arrived to the palace, I ordered a servant to carry the near-dead Tamara to the infirmary, to Isis.

"Please, Isis, help her recover soon. Seto, I believe you said you had a way to wake her up…?" I asked Seto questioningly.

Seto nodded and said, "I will have the herbal potion ready by tomorrow morning. Sleep well, Atem."

I nodded my head and returned the greeting.

"Sleep well, cousin."

POV Isis

I watched over the sleeping girl, as she rustled in the bed uncomfortably. You have done the right thing, my child… you just needed a little guidance. All of you… Atem, Seto… Tamara… you have all done the right thing. I took hold of the gleaming golden Millennium Necklace. With this precious item, I have guided you… now it is time to be let out on your own. I know, dear child, when you wake up tomorrow… you will be greeted by Atem's open arms. Seto will look mournfully at the two loving couple… Atem will confess her love for her… She will admit her love for him. It all fits perfectly like a story. But danger lies in the happy couple's path… just as Bakura swore, he will rise again, more powerful than before. I am wary of the future… now it is time to release these two from their cages. The choices they make now… will affect their future. As for Kisara… she will be greeting Seto when the time comes.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ok… end of chapter 9. Now there is only one more chapter left… I don't think I can take this…I'm so sad… yet happy that I have completed my first fic… I thank all the reviewers… you will all be recognized in the next chapter. Until next chapter…


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter… well, at least I can make a sequel… and then another sequel to the sequel… I intend to make this a trilogy, but that's a long time away. Ok… R&R people. This is the one and only egyptionkitty, signing off.

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

POV Tamara (Shadow realm)

Where… am I? I'm standing… but on what? I look around me, but what is there to be seen? Everything is black. Complete and utter darkness. Black flames lick at my bare heels, sending a strange sensation down my spine. Strange fumes are wafting around this endless murky place. An eerie mist surrounds me, making it entirely impossible to see my surroundings. Everything here was strange, unfamiliar. Or was it? Maybe it was the dark part of my mind, locked away, deep inside. I start to move around, unsure of where I was going, like a blind beggar. I was hopelessly lost in the shadows of my mind, with no one to save me. No one…

Suddenly, a strident wail was screeching, like the chorus of the damned. I put my hands over my ears, and broke down completely, crouched on the ground. No matter what I did, the screeching wouldn't stop. It wasn't coming from these shadows… it was coming from inside my mind. No matter how much I fought and struggled… I would always be the queen of the damned here. I lay on the eternally black floor, struggling in my mind to find a way out of this nightmare.

Without Atem, I have no life. That's the only thought going through my mind. Why should I struggle my way into a world… without him? How did I live before? I lived entirely on lying and cheating, deceit and thieving. I don't deserve such a perfect person… Just die, let the all this chaos end. Fall into the black hole that's eating away inside me. Feasting on my love and happiness that I once felt when I was with Atem…

I closed my eyes, waiting for the shadows to engulf me entirely. At least, I will see Atem again… one last time… I smiled to myself, as what seemed to be my soul itself, was being taken away from me. I was losing energy quickly, all my thoughts were becoming blurred, as I started to become nothing but an empty shell. Death was slowly approaching, almost whispering in my ear.

Everything stopped. Even time itself seemed to be frozen. I was regaining my memory, my thoughts, my feelings. I didn't understand… what was happening? Why wasn't I dead? Death had come so close, I could almost grasp it within my fist. Death… such an abstract matter. We can never fully understand it… Everything seemed, to go black again, but I was sure I wasn't dead.

'_The time has not yet come for you to depart.' _Whispered a soft feminine voice.

That was the last thing I heard, before my mind completely shut down.

POV Tamara (Infirmary)

I barely open my eyes, and golden sunlight emanates from a window in the marble infirmary. I try to further open them, but I felt too weak. My dark feelings were evaporating, and I regained strength almost immediately. I savored my newfound strength, as it cleansed deeply, as if it were cleaning my very soul. After enjoying the first few minutes, a bitter taste came to my lips and inside my mouth. I jerked up immediately to spit it out, but after seeing Isis, Seto, and Atem, I laid down again.

"I see it worked." Atem said softly, smiling his warm smile.

I was so happy to see Atem, I almost jumped on him, but then seeing his bruised and scarred body, I asked concernedly, "W-what happened?"

Atem continued smiling and said soothingly, "Never mind that. How are you feeling?"

I held my head, touched by his concern, and stuttered, "I-I think I'm alright…"

"Good. That's all that matters." Atem said seriously.

I looked down at the white washed sheets of the bed, until Atem suddenly embraced me. I could feel his well-toned body pressed against mine. I blushed slightly, but I held tightly to Atem, never wanting to let go.

"I love you." Atem whispered in my ear, "I'd hate if anything were to happen to you."

I smiled to myself a secret smile, deciding not to tell Atem that I had wanted to die.

"Atem," I started to say, as Atem let go of our embrace, "How did you fall in love with me, after only two short weeks?"

Atem looked surprised at the question, as Seto did, but Isis kept her serene composure. Atem smiled again, and leaning toward me, whispered, "I guess you could call it 'love after being with you for two weeks'."

I laughed, delighted at his response. I then whispered back, "Me too. Oh, and why are we whispering?"

We both burst into merry laughter, and Atem came nearer to me, so near, I could hear him breathing.

"I need you, Tamara. Just as much as humans need air. That's exactly how much I need you." Atem whispered, leaning in even more.

Before I could say anything, Atem kissed me. It wasn't a short kiss, but it wasn't too long either. A perfect kiss. From a perfect person. I closed my eyes, thinking. 'I need you even more than you need me.'

I wrapped my arms around Atem, enjoying every second of the kiss, until he finally pulled back. He embraced me once again, this time, longer than before. I saw Seto, watching us, with a strange expression on his face. Was it sadness, or happiness? Maybe it was a mixture of both. Only Seto knew…

'_Oh Ra,' _I thought silently, looking at the regretful Seto, _'I hope Seto will be happy. I know how hard this is for him. I whish for him the best.' _

All in all, there's nothing that will make me regret ever stealing from that guard. I've always said that every cloud has a silver lining. I say this cloud has a golden one.

o o o

A Very Short Epilogue 

In the end, everything turned out fine. Tamara ended up marrying Atem, after convincing the former pharaoh she was the princess of a small, foreign empire. Seto was acquitted of all charges of betraying the pharaoh, and Jou was appointed Master Butler (not servant, butler). Jou was also selected as the future baby's caretaker. Seto and Isis were chosen to be the child's teachers, in different subjects. Seto formed a special council, concerning Bakura's threat, in which Tamara, Atem, Isis, Jou, and he were members. And Bakura? Well, you'll just have to read the sequel to find out.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Done. My first fic ever completed. I'm proud of myself, and I thank every single reviewer. This couldn't have been possible without the motivation you guys gave me. And now, I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to thekoolkitty, who helped me join fanfiction. See you in California, girl. I really couldn't have done it without you.

Thank yous to Reviewers:

Thekoolkitty: Yes, that's right, I did dedicate it to you. Thankies so much for all your help, you rock sooooo much. My goal is to try to be as good as an authoress as you one day. I can hope, but I have to try really hard.

InsaneShadowFan: Wow. My first fic ever completed. 0.0 Thanks for all the help, and congratulations on finishing TOAYGOSF, it was a great fic. It ended too soon! Thirteen is not old at all, don't worry, you still have a whole life ahead of you. Yes, you really are a surprising friend, because at first, I didn't like you at all. Erm, no offense. Now, you rock, and I hope I'll be as good as an authoress as you too, because you really are an amazing authoress. Why did you delete Warped Mirror? Oh well… Thanks for all the help, once again!

DreammistressJade: Hey, what's up, girl? You are one of my favorite reviewers like, ever! I love all of your reviews, and especially love to read them! You rock DMJ! Whew! I can't think of anything else to say, so, THANK YOU! Later! (Gobbles chocolate) Mmm… chocolate…

Mysterious Prophetess: Hello! Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate all of your genuine reviews, I'm glad to have such a great reviewer! I hope the rest of your summer is awesome!

Phersule: Hello! Thank you for reviewing my story, it really motivated me to update as soon as I could. Well, not much to say but, THANK YOU!

Atem's Queen of The Nile: Hellllooooooo! What's up? Havin' a nice summer? If not, HA HA, but if you are, dammit! Just kidding, hope you're having a great time, before school starts. I have to leave Egypt in two weeks…. NOOOO! You can't make me! (Mom drags me back to America) 0.0… ok…

Laura: I'm glad you reviewed my story! Thankies very much for your appreciative review!

Dark Mage of Sea: I like your name! It's total awesomeness! Thanks for your review, appreciated very much!

Ygomstp: Thank you, not only for your review, but for your idea of an ending! I hope you like mine though!

Moondalian: Hello! Not only thanks for reviews on this story, but for reviews on my other fic as well!

Actress19: Thank you for your review! I was just wondering, but did I offend you or something? I haven't heard from you for awhile, and I'm sorry if I did.

InnocentBlueRouge: Whoa. I liked your review, but what happened to you? Yes Ryou is hot… I agree totally… (drools) Eeeww… drool…

Thank you! (Geez, I'm getting annoying) thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! There. I think I typed thank you enough, didn't I?


End file.
